


Soulmates (Sabriel Week 2019 - Day 7)

by Lokisbestgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, Wing Oil, Wings seen by soulmates, nsfw at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisbestgirl/pseuds/Lokisbestgirl
Summary: Gabriel fell through a patch of trees on his way down from a flight, which led to some painful objects stuck in his wings. He's stubborn and wants to get them out on his own, but he finds out that he really wants Sam to do it.





	Soulmates (Sabriel Week 2019 - Day 7)

**Author's Note:**

> Sabriel Week 2019 - Day 7 - "Wings"

Relaxing in the bathtub, Gabriel’s brilliant golden wings shone like the sun, every ray of the dim light catching on them and bouncing off. They were wrapped around him as he rested back against one side of the tub, his fingers gently raking through them to groom himself. Only other angels or soulmates could see the angel’s true wings, and Gabriel hadn't even tried to reveal them to Sam. He almost didn’t want to know whether they were meant to be or not, but he would rather go on for a bit longer thinking Sam was his one and only. More than anything, he felt like a burden at the bunker lately, mainly because everyone had insisted on taking care of him when he had come back from being held captive by Asmodeus. 

Humming to himself softy, he cleaned out a couple of twigs, wincing. Meanwhile, Sam had come to ask what Gabriel wanted for dinner because they were going to order some take-out. He’d been standing at the door for a while, which was behind Gabriel, so he never saw him standing there. The youngest hunter didn’t even know what to say—he’d never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life. 

“Gabriel?” He spoke softly and Gabe jumped, startled a bit by Sam’s voice. Retracting his wings as quickly as he could, he turned to face him, red-faced. 

“Sam—I uh— you didn’t knock.” Gabriel stammered and Sam’s face turned red too.

“Oh, I’m so sorry…It’s just the door was cracked and I was coming to ask what you wanted for dinner.” Sam tried to explain and Gabe bit his lip, thinking Sam hadn't seen anything. “Your um—“ He pointed with his finger. “—what were those?”

Gabriel’s cheeks were burning red as Sam brought them up. 

“They’re my wings—did you see the shadow?” Gabe asked, preparing himself for the brutal truth.

“N-no, they were huge and golden. So—beautiful.” Sam smiled with wide eyes and slowly walked over to him. Gabriel was covering himself in vain, the bubbles having mostly fizzled out. 

“Y-you saw them?” Gabriel asked, his eyes widening as he looked up at Sam, his heart pounding in his chest. 

“I didn’t mean to—I can uh, forget that I did?” Sam tilted his head, a confused little puppy dog. 

“No, no, it’s fine. It’s just special. Not all humans can see them, you know. Actually, no human has ever seen my wings.” Gabe spoke softly, his hands coming to rest on the sides of the tub. Sam tried to ignore how definitely naked he was. 

“Wait, why can I see them? Because I’m Lucifer’s vessel?” Sam suggested and Gabriel just nodded, deciding it was best not to add that kind of pressure to their relationship. 

“Maybe.” Gabe replied softly and nodded, just sitting back and relaxing. 

“You had some twigs and leaves and stuff in them. Do you want me to help you get them? It looked like you were having a little trouble trying to get them out.” Sam offered and Gabriel was a bit taken aback at first. 

Grooming wings was something that was considered a very intimate practice, only shared by the angels, or yet again, their soulmates. Sam wouldn't know about it, but he had unknowingly offered such intimacy. 

“I—sure.” Gabriel gave in, aching for someone other than himself to touch his wings. He’d not had other hands touch them in centuries.

Gently letting his wings out again, he stretched them out, wincing as he felt a particularly stuck twig scrape his sensitive skin. 

“Hold still.” Sam spoke softly and cautiously reached out his hand, brushing his fingertips gently through a set of feathers. Gabriel shivered slightly, his wings fluttering a bit. “Are you alright?” Sam checked in and Gabe nodded.

“Mhm, it’s just a little sensitive.” He admitted and Sam slowly removed bits and pieces of nature from Gabriel’s incredible set of wings. 

“Sorry in advance for asking, but how’d you get all of this in your wings?” Sam inquired and Gabe chuckled softly, his eyes closed. 

“I went flying today—I haven't been flying in quite some time. I’m a little rusty on the landing, it seems.” Gabe answered, a little ashamed of his flying skills. 

“Ah, I see. Well, when I’m done with them, they're going to look brand new.” Sam smiled and got more and more pieces out, fixing his feathers back and picking out the twigs and small pebbles. 

When Sam had finished up, Gabriel’s wings seemed a bit softer, and they smelled sweet—like blueberries to him. Raising his eyebrows, he leaned in a little, finding that his fingers were covered in scented oil. Gabriel was new to all of it, though he'd heard about what could happen when the soulmate of an angel touched their wings. Sam gently brushed his fingers over the base of Gabriel’s wings, causing Gabriel to whimper a little. Sam immediately took his hand away.

“Did I hurt you?” Sam asked, his big innocent hazel eyes filled with concern. 

“N-no. It uh—felt _really_ good.” Gabe admitted, still feeling really embarrassed. 

Slowly, Sam started to rub that place again, massaging his wings. Gabriel’s head fell back and he actually let out a soft moan, which caused Sam’s cheeks to heat up once again. Sam kept going, a grin spreading onto his lips after figuring out he could get his angel to make those sounds. Pressing in a little, he rubbed his large fingertips over the base of Gabriel’s wings, stroking the feathers with his other hand. Glancing down, he immediately found out that his actions were turning Gabriel on. Gabe felt vulnerable in that moment, looking up at Sam through his heavy-lidded eyes. 

“Oh, Sam~” He sighed softly, which encouraged the hunter to try and find his most sensitive place. Sam hadn't even touched his body—just his wings. Gabriel’s knuckles had turned white from gripping the tub, his back arching slightly. Sam used his thumb to rub the middle of the base, going deep with it, which caused Gabriel to come, letting out a moan of Sam’s name as he did. 

Sam grinned a a little and leaned in, stealing a kiss. 

“Let me know what you’d like for dinner.” He purred before slipping out of the bathroom.


End file.
